


Everything Depends on You

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Think Twice [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sean's turn to care for a devastated Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Depends on You

He barely knew where he was, as he sank to his knees, uncaring if they came for him again.

His mother was truly gone this time, killed by the Royals in their hunt for Diana.

It was beyond his capacity then to hold back. Bent double with grief he gave into his pain.

The arms that wrapped around him were strong, he was pulled up close to a powerful body and instinctively buried his face into the junction between neck and shoulder, it didn’t matter who it was, Nick needed this. Sobs tore through him, great heaving, wracking sobs as his heart broke within him. But the body he was being held against never faltered.

Nick cried for the child he had been, grieving as he never had before, and the mother that he had lost twice. Her terrible end at the hands of the Royals.

Sean could only hold his Grimm, as sympathetic tears pricked his eyes, and he shed a few of those silent tears for his Nicky’s pain and grief.

Nick burrowed in to his Sean as he began to calm a little, his Captain who understood the pain of this loss, as clearly as Nick felt it. His zauberbiest, and in the wrench of pain Nick felt, he knew that Sean was his, he could feel the powerful surge of emotion from his larger, more powerful mate, that urge to protect.

But not just to protect, to nurture.

Finally, Nick understood what he and Sean could be together.

Realised what he wanted, to be with Sean. And surely now it would take both of them to protect Adalind and their children.

He wrapped his arms more tightly round the Captain’s powerful body, felt Sean’s hand caress the back of his head, stroke his fingers gently through Nick’s hair.

Lost in their own little world of grief and comfort, they never heard the door open behind them. Rosalee smiled when she saw them, through everything, she had felt the strength of their powerful attraction to each other, and she was grateful that they found their way through the mistrust and secrets, because surely what was to come would be hard enough to survive.

As Nick calmed down, Sean got to his feet, effortlessly pulling his Grimm with him, keeping an arm wrapped around the younger man’s body, he put a hand to Nick’s cheek, getting him to focus. Nick’s tear-stained face and eye-lashes stuck together in spiky little clumps broke the zauberbiest’s heart all over again, and he grieved for his Nicky. They were both exhausted, and Sean drew them over to Rosalee’s chaise longue, it was hardly big enough for Sean’s huge frame, and with two of them it would be cramped, but he planned to hold his Nicky close, so lack of space wouldn’t matter.

Peeling Nick’s jacket off, undoing his belt and his jeans, prompting him to kick off his shoes, Sean kept an arm around his boy. Nick was sleepy and dozily compliant, trusting Sean to protect him, and the Captain was going to.

Tomorrow they would face what was to come, together. Sean sat and lay back on the couch, lifting and pulling Nick to lie down, tucking the young Grimm against him. Pulling the blanket that Rosalee left there over them both.

Tonight was for Nick, tomorrow they would make history.


End file.
